USS Titan
The USS Titan is the Kleekoonanoni's primary exploration ship. History The Titan was constructed on Epindol in 2012. It is made primarily of material salvaged from a Terran colony on the planet, and has a Terran interplanetary drive. The ship was originally part of a fleet, with different crewmembers in different ships. The ship has had a successful career ever since it was launched. The ship's crew has made first contact with several new species, including the Nicans, Toriins , Experimenters , Nidixi , and Siranians. In late 2013, the ship underwent a major refit. The ship was made to no longer require a fleet. New weapons, shields, and cup holders were installed. Its first mission was to stop the Gavalantarus Stratagem, which was successful. Reflectiverse In the Reflectiverse, the IKWS (Imperial Kleekoonanoni Warship) Titan is piloted by Jercy Packson. Like all Kleekoonanoni ships in that universe, it is colored red for unknown reasons. It is unknown what happened to it after the Nemletnegs rebelled and destroyed the Kleekoonanoni Holdfast, but it was presumably destroyed and/or scrapped. Crew Manifest *Jercy Packson (commander, Kleekoonanoni) *Cannabeth Hase † (Kleekoonanoni, KIA 2014, killed during crash on Vessis) *General Zeerois (Kleekoonanoni, left 2013) *Hannah Polliksowzki (Kleekoonanoni, left 2013) *Tnannet Divad † (Ardox, joined 2013, KIA 2014, sacrified himself on The Paxus) *Daidett Angehaw † (Arquan , joined 2014, KIA 2014, killed by Giant Alien Spiders) *Holly Short † (Fairy, KIA 2012, Veslid, shot by troop of Garadread soldiers) *Shadow (Garadread, left 2014) *Zawnty (Jonterop, left 2014) *Furwaloska † (Garadread, KIA 2013, Dreadiah, killed by the Omega Apophis) *Shadow II (Garadread, left 2013) *Shaigr Lento † (Roizelle, KIA 2013, Dreadiah, killed by the Omega Apophis) *Zeela Vordav-Packson (Siranian, joined 2013) *Kidaana Melmark † (Jonterop (from an alternate dimension), joined and left in 2013, returned 2014, killed by Giant Alien Spiders) *Jaxonga Melmark † (Centauri, joined and left in 2013, returned 2014, KIA 2014, killed by Giant Alien Spiders) *Bob Marxxxz (Suckulant, joined and left 2013) *Kate Johnson † (Human, joined 2013, KIA 2014, killed by Giant Alien Spiders) *Leod Gabsti (Ashokweer, joined 2013, left 2014, thought to be killed by Giant Alien Spiders) *Ashondo Ravia † (Nidix, joined 2013, KIA 2014, killed during crash on Cenne) *Xhoth Denes (T'Ron, joined 2013, left 2014) *Khrelan Galagat (Eftievirus Humanoid, joined 2013) *Reshurc Yelsew † (Rois, joined 2014, KIA 2014, killed during crash on Cenne) *Mriota L'Leves † (Kamian, joined 2014, KIA 2014, killed during crash on Cenne) *Izara Nguels (Entropy Pod, joined 2014, MIA 2014, teleported by Herbert) *Belati Adjo (Makinoan Colony, joined 2014) *Otthis Trel † (Kraygan, joined 2014, KIA 2014, killed by Giant Alien Spiders) *Larry Marston † (Toriin, joined 2014, KIA 2014, killed by Giant Alien Spiders) *Gloria Hollix (Nolaxite, joined and left 2014) *Max-Σ-821 (Dweeble Hologram, joined and left 2014) *Holly Jenkins (Human, joined 2014, temporarily left and rejoined 2015) *Rachan † (Engi, joined 2014, KIA 2015, killed by General Alobis) *Audrey † (Engi, joined 2014, KIA 2015, killed by General Alobis) *Tressha Vordav (Siranian, joined 2014) *Bianca Levitas (Nemletneg, joined 2014) * Brakon Caillers † (Paxo, joined 2014, KIA 2014, killed in self-sacrifice during attack on Manex) * Herbert (Rando'Moss'Iti, joined 2014) * Dovae Ermon (Green Xarvolgian, joined 2015) * Aromaga Casidi (Roslian, joined 2015) * Macuda Packson (Nemletneg-Kleekoonanoni hybrid from Reflectiverse, joined 2015) * Squninka Pette (Jercoth, joined 2015, MIA 2016) * Skolos Abres (Zoolohonian, joined 2016) * Kololo (Klona, joined 2016) * Kalala (Klona, joined 2017) Trivia *The Titan was not created specifically for STNL. It was originally created as just another ship, and williezk decided to use it in STNL later. *The USS prefix stands for "United Species Ship", referencing the multi-species crew. *There is a ship in Star Trek ''named [http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/USS_Titan USS ''Titan], but this is a coincidence. *Over 50% of the crewmembers are from Epindol. *There is an unused character made by eme12 named Xhoda Diahi for the crew. Xhoda was Clark and Stanley's cousin. Later, he created Jaxonga Melmark to replace him. *Jercy has actually died, but he was resurrected by the Mysterious Aliens to defeat the Garadreads once and for all. *Holly Short was actually alive. The one on the crew was a clone who died on Veslid. *Both Shadow and Zawnty are already dead. * Both Xhoth and Zeerois have left the crew of the Titan to be in a new series by eme12. Unlike with Zeerois, however, Xhoth is the star of this series. Zeerois and Xhoth were also both created by eme12. * Leod Gabsti was thought to be dead, but he was found alive in part 2 of Badass: The Twinkie Search. * Xhoth Denes left the crew and got his own ship called the BA Twinkie; 2 people from the USS Titan also joined his crew (General Zeerois and Leod Gabsti). Category:Ships Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level²